A Foursome of a Love Triangle
by Divergent Kitty
Summary: Tris and Tobias' relationship couldn't possibly be better, with amazing dates and a perfectly perfect life in Dauntless. However, what happens when Peter starts acting weird and they need Caleb's help? Shit goes down. No war, canonverse. One-shot. Unedited, so apologies for any mistakes.
**Tris' POV**

"Thanks for today, Tobias," I sigh in content as Tobias wraps his arm around me. "I honestly don't know how lucky I am to have you by my side."

I literally feel him smiling as he says, "Likewise."

Last night, or rather today morning, he took me out on a date. Now, usually a date would be a normal thing that couples do, right? We might have been raised in Abnegation, but even then, we would go on dates. The thing is, he decided that we needed to go out at three in the morning. Of course, being the overly-cynical teenager I am, I questioned his logic at that time. Actually, any other person would question him as well. Who the hell goes out for dinner/breakfast at 3am?!

However, it was not what I had expected. I thought that this date would be just him trying to keep me awake for whatever we were going out for, and failing. Little did I know that he was actually bringing me out to the fence to watch the sun rising.

It was beautiful. Absolutely astounding. The glow of the sun was bleeding over the land, and the city was cloaked in a magnificent golden-red hue. It was an amazing sight.

He had really outdone himself this time. Then again, I said that about the previous date, and the one before it, and the ones before that one. I feel guilty for doing simple dinner dates, while every single date he plans makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the entire world.

Well, not really making me feel like it. They make me know that I am the luckiest girl in the entire world. For crying out loud, my boyfriend is Tobias Eaton. Who doesn't want to land a date with Tobias Eaton? At least this side of Tobias Eaton. I don't think anyone wants to go out with intimidating no-nonsense Four.

Says the girl who fell in love with said intimidating no-nonsense Four.

Yeah I know I'm a hypocrite. Sue me.

It's currently seven in the morning, so we go to the dining hall to grab a bite to eat. As soon as we have received our daily dose of cake, we head back to our apartment. However, on our way there, Peter approaches us. I groan inwardly, and I feel Tobias tense beside me.

Let me make a list of things of what he's going to do.

A: He's going to make fun of my build even though I've already put on quite a bit of muscle compared to last time.

B: He's going to call me 'Stiff' because he still thinks we're in the Choosing Ceremony.

C: He's going to accuse me of 'sleeping with the instructor' because he's still butthurt about me getting a higher rank than him.

D: He's going to say some other insult that isn't witty whatsoever because all he can do nowadays is run his mouth.

So which one is it going to be today, Hayes? A, B, C, or D?

He walks up to me….

Or E: He's going to kiss me hard.

It's option E.

I am so taken aback with the shock that I don't do anything but let him kiss me. The only thing running through my mind right now is

What.

The actual.

Fuck.

A few seconds pass before I come to my senses and knee him in the most precious area of the male body. He cries out and falls to the floor, cupping his now bruised balls. Tobias has already stood by my side, ready to punch Peter if he tries anything else.

Still in pain, he groans. "Ah…."

I wipe my mouth hard with the back of my hand. I lick my lips and try not to gag. The taste of giant dickhead is still there. I turn to Peter with a glare and grab him by the collar. "What the hell are you doing?!" I hiss.

"A-Aimee…." Peter manages out.

I frown in confusion. Aimee?

"Aimee…. You sure have changed since I last saw you…."

Is he referring to me?

"I'm so glad that you have found someone better, but now I'm kinda jealous…."

Yep, he's referring to me. I wonder if he hit his head too hard or something. And who is Aimee?

Tobias and I exchange glances. Something's going on here. Maybe Peter's hallucinating and wants to find this girl called Aimee. Could it possibly be depression? Maybe we should head to Erudite to check him up. Perhaps Caleb has an idea of what's happening to him. I'm starting to feel an ounce of worry for the dude who almost killed me over the chasm.

* * *

 **~•~•~•~•~In Erudite~•~•~•~•~**

Finally, we're in the huge glass dome full of nerds. We have somehow managed to get here without any casualties, or fatalities. (Although Tobias did almost push Peter out of the train because he tried to hug me.) So far, everything's going great.

I go to the front desk and ask for Caleb Prior. The lady at the counter has such a sour face, I'm wondering if it could possibly stay that way forever. She calls him down regardless, and I'm grateful.

A few minutes after that, I see my beloved brother in all his nerdy and dorky glory. His shirt is creased with several thin lines and his buttons are in the wrong places. And are his pants on backwards….?

I wave to call him over and as soon as he sees me, his eyes turn glossy. He sniffles, and the tears overflow. He runs toward me and hugs me tightly. I nearly fall over from the impact. Since when is he so strong?

"Hazel!" He cries out as he wraps his arms around me with even more strength. I feel constricted.

Hold up. He just called me Hazel.

"Um, Caleb, what is going—"

"I've missed you so much, Hazel!" He yells, finally letting go of me, only to bring our faces closer together.

WAIT STOP NONONONONONONONONONONO—

Before our lips can touch, Tobias pulls me away. Thank goodness he did that. I can't believe I almost kissed my brother, and I can't believe my brother wanted to kiss me.

…. Oh God no.

"Tris, you are getting away from them, right now," Tobias says sternly as he tugs on my arm to get me out of here.

Suddenly, I feel someone's hand wrapped around my untouched arm, pulling me back. "No, I want my Aimee back!" Peter shouts defiantly.

Arms wrap around me, hugging me again. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN, HAZEL!" Caleb sobs loudly as he buries his face in between my shoulder blades. I feel the back of my shirt getting soaked with tears.

I think I'm about to get ripped apart into three pieces. Ow ow ow. "Um, guys…." I try reasoning with them.

"TRIS!"

"AIMEE!"

"HAZEELLLLLLL!"

I give up.

* * *

 **You thought this was a real fanfic, well then I've got some news for you.**

 **HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY MOTHERFUCKA**

 **Trolling in the Fear Landscape**

 **~~Divergent Kitty (=^ω^=)**


End file.
